Two Tyrants
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: Amon a man who sought peace by eliminating bending. Lord Bills a god who sought peace by destructon. What if these two met and terrorized Republic city and Capsule Corp. Side by side. Will our heroes be able to cope with one another and stop these two conductors of anarchy. Crossover of Korra and Dragonball. Pairings Vegetax18 KorraxMakkoxWan BolinxEska M for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story about two of my fav. Cartoon villains hope you like it. I own nothing!**

**(Except the plot).**

It's 185 ASC and a man in his early fifties emerges from the water his boat was blown up in by his brother. He really did have intentions on changing, but his brother apparently didn't think so and tried to assassinate him. He looked at his brother's lifeless body floating in the water and just turned to swim away. Leaving his brother to face whatever was going to happen to his corpse. After hours of swimming land was in sight. He read the sign it read: Welcome to Republic City. The same city he had under his finger, until that cursed avatar took it from him and embarrassed him in front of all his followers.

He swam to the docks and was helped up by some friendly dock workers when he lifts his head the dock workers move away a little frightened. Eager to know what is going on he asks for a mirror. He then sees what they were scared of his face was hideously scarred for real this time! He cursed his brother for what he had done. He thanked them for their help, put his hood on then proceeded to walk around town. How Republic City had changed since his "demise" at the hands of his traitor brother. He walked with his head down he didn't want any of his ex-followers to recognize him, but they probably wouldn't considering his brutally disfigured face.

He went into Republic City's main building and went to the very top floor. He looked across the water and saw Air Temple Island, but he didn't have a really clear view so he asked the only other guy up there with him for a quarter when the man said, "How about you get a job you dead beat!" The mystery man broke his neck and stole the quarter.

He looked through the telescope and saw a bearded air bender and his family, but where was the avatar? He didn't know and didn't care he was about to seize this moment while he had it. He rented a boat and sailed to the island alone and undetected. Once the father air bender was alone he crept up behind him and put a hand over his mouth and dragged him into a cave on the lower side of the island.

"Who...Who are you?! What do you want?"

The hooded man removed his hood and showed him his scarred face.

The air bender was smart he knew exactly who he was.

"You...you're!"

"I am the man your avatar so called got rid of. I am Amon."


	2. Constant Fights

"So where's the avatar air bender?" Amon said.

"I...I don't know..." replied the air bender

"Don't lie to me. You spend almost all your time with her. You KNOW where she is."

"No I don't I swear it!"

"You were the avatar's mentor am I not correct? You of all people should know where she went! TELL ME!"

Amon was getting furious. He knew this air nomad knew where she was. If there's one thing Amon hated it's a victim who refuses to cooperate if he was in his prime he'd just take his bending...wait! That's it he can still take bending!

Amon chuckled to himself.

"You do realize I can still remove bending?"

***Gasp* **

"That's right. So how about you tell me where the avatar is hmmmm?"

"I'm sorry...you're just going to have to take my bending."

"FINE!"

Amon grabbed Tenzin's head and got into his bending removal stance. He hadn't used the technique in a while so it took longer than usual. But it worked. Tenzin lay weak and defenseless. Amon seeing he needed new information put his hood back on and was about to go confront Tenzin's family.

"Alright. Pleasure doing business with you, but I've got to run. I'd love to see how your family has changed."

Tenzin's eyes widened.

"Don't touch them!"

"I didn't plan on it. Really. I'll just ask them where the avatar is."

He left Tenzin down in the small cave. And proceeded past the garden and saw a couple of air nomads. He used his stealth to sneak past them when one of them saw him.

"Stop! Intruder!"

Amon looked back and saw at least fifteen of them charging with what looked like long rods with the air symbol on the end.

The first guy swung at Amon who did a side flip out of the way.

While in the air he kicked the rod out of his hand and caught it.

He then proceeded to throw it into the crowd of nomads who all dodged by jumping in the air. Just as he wanted them to. He bended a water whip and smacked a few out of the air. The others who dodged all did an air attack at the same time sending Amon flying into a wall.

Amon was quite surprised at the air nomads ability to dodge in mid-air. But it would not be enough to bring him down.

"Impressive air nomads." Amon said while clapping his hands. "You show great heart when fighting, but unfortunately for you it will not be enough."

Amon dashed very quickly into the crowd of nomads and started going to work. He bended water onto his hands and used them to grab and throw nomads across the island. He then got down on one foot and started spinning...fast. Many nomads tripped and fell others were pushed away. The ones on the ground Amon disposed of by punching the ground sending columns of water out of the ground throwing the nomads high in the air.

Amon walked toward the house on the island while nomads fell from the sky.

"Hey where are you going!?"

Who's voice was this. He had not heard it before. It was a child's definitely. At least fifteen years in age. Amon turned around to meet the child.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Rohan! The fourth child and second son of Tenzin and Pema. I was born on Air Temple Island during the Equalist attack on Republic City!"

WAIT! Amon did meet this boy before!

(A/N this part is completely made up by me).

"_Heh heh heh what do we have here?" Amon said holding a newborn Rohan._

"_Put. Him. Down." Korra said while gritting her teeth. "If you don't I'll fire bend you through a wall!"_

"_Idle threats avatar. I know you won't hurt me so long as this future equalist child is in my hands!"_

_ Amon bended nearby water into a whip and whipped Korra right in the neck. As she lay gasping for air Amon laughed and let Rohan play with his fingers._

_ Just then Rohan opened his mouth appearing to yawn, but took a big bite out of Amon's hand. Amon dropped Rohan who was caught by Bolin._

"_AHHHHHHH! You ungrateful air nomad trash! How dare you bite me! You will pay!"_

_ Amon charged at Bolin with a knife, but was blasted through the wall and into the air temple garden by Korra, who cockingly stated, "Told ya so."_

_ Amon looked up at Rohan angrily then ran off. _

"You were the child who bit my hand. I will have my revenge!"

Rohan was confused, but he did have enough common sense to dodge and send a blast of air Amon's way, but Amon was to quick and did a back flip landing righ behind Rohan, who also had mastered speed. As Amon raised his hand Rohan did a

Impressive turn and blasted a geyser of air into Amon's face.

The blast had enough force to blow back an elephant. And Amon, whose face was already hideously disfigured, started to peel. Amon's face was burning. He put his hood back on then charged at Rohan again. Rohan did just as Amon wanted him to.

Rohan did a side flip out of the way, but his foot was caught by Amon. He brought Rohan down to his level got him in the bending removal stance, but was hit by a boulder.

"You."

Was all Amon could say. It's all he wanted to say. This man was one of the people who stopped his equialist movement. Bolin.

"I don't know who you are, but you must be one bad man if you try to take kids' bending!"

Amon laughed then removed his hood.

"You don't remember me? Bolin."

"Ewwww no I don't remember a guy with a face like that."

"Does the name Noatak ring a bell?"

"Yeah, but that was-

Bolin suddenly remembered. This guy he was fighting was-

"AMON! Where did you go when you ran?"

"I didn't go anywhere! My brother tried to assassinate me! And I was only a mere 6.5 miles away from this God-forsaken city you call a home!"

"Ohhhhhhh. Well it doesn't matter. I'm gonna beat you up now okay?"

"Come at me then boy!"

Bolin brought in some earth to use as armor and ran up to Amon. He got in a boxing stance and started throwing punches.

Amon saw that he was letting rocks come out after each punch.

He really intended on hurting him.

Amon bended down while moving his head to the right, dodging Bolin's punch attempt. While down he brought both legs up with him hitting Bolin with his right foot first, then his left Bolin was a little dazed. Amon landed perfectly then ran off the wall for a round house kick. He kicked Bolin's rock "mask" and it fell off.

He went for another punch, but Bolin stepped on the ground bringing up rocks sending Amon into the air. Bolin just let him

fall so he could catch his breath. Amon was smart, he brought up water and made an ice slide. Witch he slid down on his back, Bolin still a little tired couldn't move and Amon's two feet that stuck outward crashed into Bolin's tibia (A/N search?q=foot+bones&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=xBS6UsrjHrKkyAG_uICYBQ&sqi=2&ved=0CCwQsAQ&biw=1024&bih=630#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=hJkCapuGIhU-YM%3A%3BsWn6jAnNgn3BVM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fimages%252Fanatomy%252Ffoot-ankle% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Ffoot-ankle% %3B600%3B360 image of the tibia).

Bolin felt so much pain it was unbelievable! He could barely walk. Amon walked up to him and punted him in the face.

"Before I take your bending. Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah...YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!"

Bolin brought his left arm up and sent rocks crashing Amon into a wall. He molded the rocks to form hand and leg cuffs witch held Amon to the wall. He limped over to Amon and made rock gloves and started giving Amon a barrage of blows. Lefts and rights, rights and lefts. He went in for a hit to the face until...

"Turtle dove! Stop!"

Eska, Bolin's now pregnant girlfriend, inter-veined.

"Please stop attacking my grandfather."

Amon and Bolin both said...

"YOUR WHAT!"


End file.
